Captain Rujiyo
General Captain Rujiyo is an officer of the Imperial Guard. He is investigating the increasing chaos on Shing Jea Island that is coinciding with Dragon Festival and threatening the annual celebration. Speaking with Captain Rujiyo leads to one of seven different missions. Location *Shing Jea Island **Shing Jea Monastery (Dragon Festival) ***Missions: ***#Haiju Lagoon (mission) ***#Jaya Bluffs (mission) ***#Tsumei Village (mission) ***#Seitung Harbor (mission) ***#Shing Jea Monastery (mission) ***#Tsumei Village (mission 2) ***#Seitung Harbor (mission 2) Dialogue During the Dragon Festival 2006: :"I am Captain Rujiyo of the Imperial Guard, appointed to this post by the emperor himself. We know little of the enemies invading Shing Jea Island, save that they are winning the battle. We must do everything in our power to swing the fight in our favor." During the Dragon Festival 2008 and Dragon Festival 2009: :"I am Captain Rujiyo of the Imperial Guard, appointed to this post by the emperor himself. I hope you are enjoying yourself at the Dragon Festival. *wink* I am assessing the current threat level of the violent encounters occurring across Shing Jea Island." A different dialogue is shown depending on the mission currently being offered: #''"My troops have received reports of rifts opening across Haiju Lagoon. The enemy is using these portals to conquer the small villages on the eastern half of the island. We've called for mainland reinforcements, but they've yet to arrive. We desperately need the help of skilled invididuals such as you. Will you serve the emperor?"'' #''"My troops have received reports rifts opening across in the mountains of Jaya Bluffs. The enemy is using these portals to summon troops to storm the island. We've called for additional forces, but they won't arrive in time. We could use your help. Will you serve the emperor and destroy those rifts in Jaya Bluffs?"'' #''"I have some bad news, (character name). Tsumei Village has fallen to the enemy and is occupied. We've amassed a liberation force that's set to deploy. I'd like you to assist the attack. Will you help us recapture Tsumei Village?"'' #''"I'm afraid I have bad news (character name). Seitung Harbor has fallen and our forces pushed back to the monastery. We need every last body to launch a retalitory strike. Will you join us in our efforts to take back Seitung Harbor?"'' #''"We're in serious trouble (character name). Our foes have pushed through our defenses lines and have nearly reached the monastery. This is our final line of defense, our last stand. We cannot allow the monastery to fall. Will you join us and fight for the emperor?"'' #''"Enemy forces have regrouped following our victories yesterday. They are pushing to retake lost territory; as we speak they march on Tsumei Village. We cannot let them succeed. Will you join us?"'' #''"Enemy forces have regrouped following our victories yesterday. They are pushing to retake lost territory; as you stand here they assault Seitung Harbor. Our hard-fought gains cannot be tossed aside. Will you fight alongside us?"'' During the final event: :"We've recaptured most of our lands, but our good fortune is running out. Enemy forces are appearing in increasing numbers. We won't be able to hold them for long. If they reach the monastery and the emperor, all is lost!" Notes *When you accept the mission, you will be teleported to the mission's starting point in the following areas (depending on the mission dialogue you received): *#Haiju Lagoon *#Jaya Bluffs *#In place to assault Tsumei Village *#In place to assault Seitung Harbor *#Inside Shing Jea Monastery *#Defend Tsumei Village from attackers *#Defend Seitung Harbor from attackers *The mission offered changes when you see a network wide message from Captain Rujiyo (shown on the right) calling people to Shing Jea Monastery. *Earlier during the event, the mission Captain Rujiyo offers swapped every 4 hours. As the number of missions increased, the mission offered swapped every 2 hours. If you see the dialogue for the first mission but want to do one of the other missions, your only option is to return at a later time. Category:Mission NPCs (special event) Category:Dragon Festival NPCs